elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aela the Huntress (Skyrim)
|essential = Before The Companions quest line is completed}} is a lycanthropic female Nord in . She is a member of The Companions and one of the five members of The Circle. Residing in Jorrvaskr with the other Companions, Aela offers lycanthropy, deep into the faction's questline. Additionally, she becomes a candidate for marriage as well as a follower. Background When asked, Aela explains her reasoning behind joining The Companions: '' "My mother was a companion. And her mother. And all the women in my family, back to Hrotti Blackblade. I stayed with my father in the woods until I was old enough for my Trial. We hunted everything there was to hunt... Good training. Ma didn't live long enough to see me join, but I fight to honor her and all my Shield-Sisters through time." '' Relationships It is rumored among the Companions that she and Skjor are lovers. Eavesdropping on Njada Stonearm reveals this. She hastily and staunchly denies the relationship, however. Other ambient dialogue between her and Skjor reveals that the two go out at night to hunt in beast form. This is forbidden and is the source of their secrecy as well as the rumors. Interactions It is possible to encounter Aela before knowledge of The Companions is acquired. She can be found fighting a giant at Pelagia Farm on the outskirts of Whiterun, along with Skjor and Farkas. She approves or disapproves of the actions depending on the amount of assistance given in defeating the giant; only one successful strike is needed to gain her favor. Regardless, she suggests visiting Jorrvaskr and speaking to Kodlak Whitemane about joining The Companions. Archery training After becoming a full member of The Companions, Aela offers Archery training for a fee. She is considered an Expert trainer and can train up to Level 75. Lycanthropy In order to complete The Companions quest line, initiation into The Circle, by becoming a werewolf, must be completed. Aela willingly donates blood, which must be drunk. After the transformation, the new initiate awakens outside of Whiterun, with Aela standing over them. She offers her congratulations and divulges information about the Circle's rivalry with The Silver Hand, a fierce group of werewolf hunters. Together with Aela, a nearby group, located at Gallows Rock, is raided. The raid does not go as planned, however, as Skjor is slaughtered prior to the raid. Aela vows to kill whomever did it. From that point, stifling the ongoing feud with The Silver Hand, which escalates dramatically, must be completed. After The Silver Hand assassinates Kodlak Whitemane, the Silver Hand must be eradicated. In an effort to cleanse Kodlak's spirit of the beast curse, Aela accompanies Vilkas, Farkas, and the others, to Ysgramor's Tomb. There she helps redeem Kodlak's spirit,. A promotion to Harbinger is given at this point. Returning lycanthropy In , Aela is able to give lycanthropy again. Points expended toward the Werewolf skill tree cannot be undone or moved to other skill trees, including the Vampire Lord skill tree. She only does so once. After destroying the Silver Hand After destroying the Silver Hand, she becomes a follower and a candidate for marriage while wearing an Amulet of Mara in her presence. She then offers the repeatable Animal Extermination missions, as well as the ability to collect the mythic Totems of Hircine. Blades After escorting Delphine and Esbern to Sky Haven Temple, Aela can be recruited into the Blades. Along with two others, she roots out and fights Ancient Dragons. Becoming a Blade, Aela's default armor changes to Blades Armor and her residence shifts from Jorrvaskr to Sky Haven Temple. Follower As a follower, Aela tolerates stealing or murdering innocents. When trespassing, she says they, "should not be in here," but otherwise does not turn hostile. Skills Aela is a specialist and highly skilled in Archery. Her primary skills are Light Armor and Sneak. Her secondary skills are One-Handed and Speech. She excels with bows and light armor, is very skilled with one-handed weapons, and is not good with a shield. Equipment Aela is equipped with the following items when she first becomes a follower: *Skyforge Steel Dagger *Hunting Bow (not shown in some cases) *Whiterun Gate Key *Belted Tunic (not shown in some cases) *Aela's Shield (not shown in some cases) *Torch *800 Weapons Aela will accept and equip any melee weapon and shield that is better than her default equipment. She is most skilled with bows and one-handed weapons. Aela can use staves and may pick them up from corpses. At higher levels, she replaces her hunting bow with the authors ball sack. Armor Aela's default armor is Ancient Nord Armor. If married, a copy can be purchased from her shop. Aela equips any armor better than her default set. All followers decide which armor is best by the armor's base value. Like all followers, Aela does not equip upgraded version of her default armor, regardless of statistics or enchantments. Even though her default armor is Heavy Armor, she is unskilled in Heavy Armor usage, and receives minimum protection from it. She is highly skilled in Light Armor, and benefits significantly from Light Armor. Clothing Aela can wear BOOTY SHORTS,STRIPPER CLOTHES,OR JUST BE PLAIN NAKED AND LET PEOPLE SUCK THEIR TITTYS AND LICK THEIR PU$$Y AND HAVE SEX ALL DAY EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK. Dismissing When Aela is dismissed as a follower, SHE LICKS EVERYONES D*** AND LOVES MAKIN LOVE AND HAVING SEX Quests *The Silver Hand *Retrieval *Striking the Heart *Totems of Hircine *Animal Extermination *Stealing Plans Trivia *Aela, Legate Rikke, and several other characters are voiced by Claudia Christian. *She cannot be killed while the "Totems of Hircine" quest is active because of her quest significance. However, once the quest has been completed, she can be killed. **This can be exploited to make her invincible by not completing the quest. **She can be exploited for Archery training, like any other character that offers training. This can only be done at the end of the Companions' storyline, after obtaining the rank of Harbinger. Talk to her and pay for training. After the training that she can offer is maxed out, ask her to be a follower. Talk to her again and to trade some things with her. While trading is a good opportunity to take back all of the training gold from of her inventory. Once trading is done, she can be released as a follower, and she will leave. *As a follower, when requested to do so, she will not attempt to steal. Likewise this is also the case when ordered to attack non-aggressive NPCs, stating, "I don't do that." *She and Skjor are the only members of The Circle who cannot be cured of Lycanthropy. Bugs Appearances * ** de:Aela die Jägerin es:Aela la cazadora it:Aela la Cacciatrice nl:Aela the Huntress pl:Aela ru:Эйла Охотница Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Companions Members Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards